


Private Launch Party

by CatHeights



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun's second book is published, and his publisher throws a launch party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Launch Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pollitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/gifts).



Blobs of red mix with purples, here an orange and there a bright yellow. The party is a swirl of colors and the tinkling sound of champagne glasses. Shaun fits in so well amidst all that color, but Zach can't help feeling he doesn't fit. He's a ghetto gray against all this glitter gold. Zach shakes his head. He hates it when he does this self-isolating crap.

As he turns to head toward the bar, his gaze meets Shaun's, who smiles and then looks concerned. Guilt stabs at Zach. The last thing Shaun should be worrying about now is him. He dredges up a smile and arches an eyebrow as if he's amused by the drunk girl who suddenly drapes herself over Shaun's arm. The amusement turns real as she trips further into Shaun, who winces at her breath. Shaun extricates himself from her clinging grasp and begins to head toward Zach, but of course gets intercepted. Zach's smile fades. That's how it's been all night.

For the hundredth time, Zach tells himself to stop being so goddamn insecure. This night is about Shaun, and it's good that so many people are here for the launch party. Shaun worked hard on his second book, and it's a damn good book. He's told Shaun that a thousand times now, but a ton of sales and other voices weighing in wouldn't hurt either.

Taking a deep breath as he finally nears the bar, Zach pictures himself, Shaun and miles of empty beach. For the first time that night his smile looks real. He can put up with a couple more hours of this for Shaun. Glass in hand, he once again catches Shaun's eye, the smile still on his face. Shaun grins back at him, eyes crinkling, as if he knows exactly what Zach's thinking, which he probably does. After all his preference for Shaun wet and naked isn't exactly a secret. He laughs and takes a sip of his drink. When the crowds depart, he'll get to go back to a rather large hotel room with Shaun, so really what does he have to complain about? Not a heck of a lot.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Shaun removes his tie, tossing it onto the edge of the chair where it joins his jacket. He undoes a few more buttons on his shirt before collapsing into the wide chair. "That was one hell of a long night."

While Shaun looks tired, he also looks extremely happy, which makes Zach smile. "You enjoyed it, and you know it."

"Maybe. Although every time I tried to get to you, someone got in my way. Thanks for putting up with all the crap tonight."

"I wanted to be there." Zach knows that's the truth. It's just he's still not sure Shaun's world wanted him to be there. But in the end, as long as Shaun wanted him there, that's all that matters.

"I'm glad you were. After all you were the inspiration for the second book."

Zach snorts. "Taking a lot of license with the fiction there."

"I said inspiration not literal translation."

Zach walks over, nudging Shaun's legs apart so he can stand between them. "Congratulations." He runs a finger along the side of Shaun's face.

"Thanks," Shaun says with a smile and kiss to Zach's palm. "So you want to do a little celebrating?"

Zach gives him a look of mock puzzlement. "I though that's what we'd been doing all night."

"That? Nah, that was warding off really drunk chicks and making nice with annoying people who will write good things about your book. Now this," Shaun tugs on Zach's tie and then begins to undo it, "is celebrating."

"Keep talking. Tell me what you have in mind for this celebration, and I'll let you know if I want to attend."

Shaun laughs. "Brat. Let's see. Well, first we finish losing this tie." He tosses the tie across the room, and pushes Zach back so he can stand. "Then we undo your shirt some to give me access." He undoes the shirt and leans down, placing a kiss along the side of Zach's neck.

"Mmmm, sounds promising."

"And of course the jacket has to go." Shaun slides his hands beneath the garment's shoulders, and then steps behind Zach to completely work it free.

Zach leans against Shaun, feeling his lover's hardness pressing against his ass. His pulse quickens as Shaun unbuttons his pants, pulling down the zipper, and then sliding a finger inside the waistband of his boxers. Shaun's hand moves lower but then suddenly stops and retreats. Zach frowns.

"And then the shirt." Shaun pulls the shirt out from the back and then spins Zach around. He un-tucks the shirt from the front as well, placing his hands on Zach's hips to pull him close. Shaun rolls his hips into Zach as he kisses him.

"Tease." Zach grins. "I don't think you're too good at this, because my shirt's still on."

"Oh thee of little patience, some things are worth taking your time to unwrap." Shaun opens the buttons on Zach's shirt slowly, pausing to kiss each bit of revealed skin.

By the time Shaun reaches his stomach, Zach is breathing heavily. Once the last button is opened, he takes control, removing the rest of his shirt. His fingers reach out to try to divest Shaun of his shirt, but meet air, as with a chuckle, Shaun drops to his knees. He spreads apart the open pants and mouths Zach's erection through his boxers.

"Oh fuck." Zach rocks forward. "Shaun."

He feels cool air as his boxers are pushed down along with his pants. Zach quickly steps out of them, stumbling a bit as he removes his socks. A hand on his hip steadies him, and he reaches for that hand, pulling Shaun up to kiss him, as he rubs his naked body against Shaun's still frustratingly clothed body.

"You have way too much on."

Shaun slides his hands so that they rest on Zach's ass. "You don't say. So what are you going to do about that?"

While Shaun had stripped his clothes off in a slow tease, Zach goes for the assault method, quickly attacking buttons and zippers, while his mouth and hands cover every inch of skin he can reach. When all of Shaun's clothes have been removed and are scattered across the room, Zach nudges him toward and onto the bed.

It's his turn to tease.

He licks along Shaun's shaft, a light graze of tongue that leads to a swirl at the tip of his cock. Next he presses several brief kisses along Shaun's stomach before raising himself and locking his arms, so that they barely feel each other's skin. Zach then lowers himself, allowing their cocks to touch for a few seconds before once again pushing himself up and out of reach.

"No fair." Shaun's voice sounds strained.

Zach grins and leans down for a kiss. "You shouldn't challenge me."

The only response he gets is a groan as he once again lowers and then raises himself. Luckily this is not a battle, because if it was, he would be doomed to lose it, as this is pure torture for him as well, particularly as Shaun keeps bucking his hips trying to prolong the contact. So he changes tactics and does what Shaun's taught him — goes for exactly what he wants. He lowers himself down onto Shaun, so that their cocks rub against each other.

"Oh fuck, yes, Zach."

Shaun's hand reaches out toward the side table. He curses as he slams his finger against the edge.

"What are you doing?" Zach kisses the side of Shaun's neck.

"I put some...in the...trying to reach."

Zach's lucky he understands Shaun's sex speak. "Got it," he says and sits up, pressing down on Shaun's cock with his ass. Shaun moans, and Zach slides back and forth for a few seconds, before reaching over and grabbing the lube from the drawer of the side table. He dribbles some of the lube on his fingers, rubbing them together before reaching between he and Shaun to coat their cocks with it.

"God you're good." Shaun pushes into Zach's fingers.

"I know."

"Quite the ego."

"How many times have you told me to learn how to take a compliment. Student surpasses master." He tosses the bottle of lube aside.

"What student?"

Shaun takes over stroking them both, and Zach moves with his movements.

It's Shaun who comes first, hand going slack. Zach sits up, knees keeping him above Shaun who reaches for him, but Zach prefers to stroke himself so he can watch Shaun, body still shuddering. The motion and angles of Shaun's body is a visual feast for his brain. It's not long before he comes as well. He collapses sideways, head resting against Shaun's side.

He closes his eyes as Shaun's fingers trace a path up and down his arm.

"Now that was the way to celebrate."

The words startle him, and he jumps.

"Hey, easy."

"Must have fallen a sleep." Zach yawns. "We should shower."

Shaun laughs. "Is that what you were dreaming about? Because I know you were totally thinking about me wet and naked earlier."

"You know me well." Zach suddenly feels much more awake.

"Yeah, I do." Shaun's expression turns serious. He puts a hand on the side of Zach's face. "You fit in my world. You are my world. You know that right?"

Zach blushes. "Yeah." He clears his throat. "So that shower."

"You're going to want to do it again in the shower, aren't you?"

Zach just smiles.

"Well we do have all night. Why waste it sleeping?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun is on the rise. The colors in the sky coming to life.

Shaun's asleep, but while Zach is tired, he's too happy to want to see this night come to an end. He places a hand on Shaun's hip, and Shaun turns toward him. Zach yawns, but doesn't close his eyes.

Sometimes it's hard adjusting to Shaun's world, but maybe it's just a matter of blending. You have to take your time, find the right texture, because you know in the end when you get it right, it's a perfect complement.


End file.
